roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Spawn Locations
Pokémon Spawn Locations! The following pokemon are listed in alphabetical order. This list does'' not'' include legendaries. All pokemon are confirmed in their areas first hand. IF YOU ARE ADDING POKEMON TO THE LIST, Attempt to: ' '''A: Make sure it isn't a rumor that it spawns there ' '''B: Obtain information first-hand or from staff. D: If you are looking for Legendaries, please refer to this page. REMEMBER! IF TILES APPEAR IS EITHER A SWARM OR LEGENDARY! Pokémon Spawns Abra: '''Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon '''Absol: '''Can be found in Elegant Valley in the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Uncommon '''Aerodactyl: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Aipom: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave (where is the speed ev training is).Rarity: Uncommon '''Aron: Found at Mt. Moon. Must have the "More Mt. Moon Pokemon" Gamepass in order to find one. Rarity: 15% chance. Same as Larvitar and Trapinch. Axew: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the brown patches of grass. Rarity: Fairly Common '''Baltoy: '''Found at Mysterious Grotto where you can find '''Torkoal '''which is in the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Fairly Common '''Beldum: Found in grass patches leading to the mausoleum, or the grass patches in the mausoleum. Rarity: Common Bellsprout: Found at Route 5 and route 6. Rarity: Fairly Common Budew: Can be found in Route 1,Elegant valley-patch of grass behind building or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Cranidos: Mt Moon. Rarity: Rare Chansey: '''Fuschia City. Rarity: Rare '''Charmeleon: Found at Route 1. Must have "Kanto Starters Route 1" Gamepass in order to find one. '''Rarity: Extremely Common (Unconfirmed) '''Croagunk: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Deino: '''Can be found at Elegant Valley at the brown patch of grass. Rarity: Uncommon '''Diglett: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Ditto:'''Can be obtained in Pokemon Roulette. Rarity: Very Rare '''Dratini:Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon Drowzee: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Doduo: '''Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Dugtrio: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Uncommon Dragonair: '''Found at Fuschia city. Rarity:with a chance to spawn at 1% spawn rate Rarity: Very Rare '''Ekans: '''Found at Route 4 and Route 11. Rarity: Uncommon, Common at Route 11 '''Electrike: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Exeggcute: '''Fuschia City Grass.Uncommon '''Fearow: Route 16. Rarity: Uncommon Fraxure: '''Can be found at Elegant Valley at the brown patch of grass.Rarity: Fairly Common '''Gastly: Pokémon Towers. Rarity: Extremely Common Geodude: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Golbat: Victory Road Caves. (Requires all 8 badges to access) Rarity: Extremely Common Golett: '''Same as '''Axew, Fraxure, Deino, Zweilous. '''It can be found in the brown grass in Elegant Valley. Rarity: Rare '''Growlithe: '''Route ''7 and '''8, ''evolves into Arcanine via Fire Stone Heracross: '''Route 22, on the upper patch of grass. Rarity: Uncommon. '''Hitmonchan: '''Obtained by defeating the 1st NPC in the dojo in Saffron City. '''Hitmonlee: Obtained by defeating the 2nd NPC in the dojo in Saffron City. Hoppip: Elegant Valley Patches of grass. Rarity: Uncommon Houndour: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Jigglypuff: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Uncommon Jirachi: '''Can be obtained in Pokemon Roulette. Rarity: Very Rare '''Kabuto: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Kadabra: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Kirlia: Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind PokeCenter) Rarity: Common Koffing: Route 21. Rarity: Common Latias: Route 1 Rarity: Extremely Rare Lapras: Swarms and Seafoam Cave and Mt Cinnabar Rarity: Uncommon Larvitar: Found at Mt. Moon. Must have the "More Mt. Moon Pokemon" Gamepass in order to find one. Rarity: 15% chance. Same as Aron and Trapinch. Larvesta: Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind PokeCenter) Rarity: Rare Lunatone: '''Found in Victory Road. Rarity: Rare '''Machoke: Mt. Cinnabar in orange patches of grass, Victory Road Caves. Rarity: Uncommon Magikarp: Route 12. Rarity: Common (Or Can Be Bought in the Pokecenter Next to Mt Moon) Magmar: '''Found in the Mt. Cinnabar orange grass patches. Rarity: Common '''Mankey: Route 2 and Route 5. Rarity: Fairly Common Mareep: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Fairly Common Marill: '''Found in the grass patches outside of the mausoleum entrance. '''Meloetta: Found at the end of the maze in The Mausoleum of Origins. Rarity: Common Meowth: '''Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Common '''Misdreavus: '''Found at Pokemon Tower at Lavender City.Rarity Uncommon '''Noctowl: Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Uncommon Oddish: Found at Route 5. Rarity: Uncommon Omanyte: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Paras: Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Pichu: Mysterious Grotto: Found all the time in some patches, mainly in the day, never found in others.In Front of battle tower very common. Pidgeotto: Route 21. Rarity: Common Pidgey: Found in early game areas, Route 10, Viridian Forest, etc. Rarity: Common Pikachu: Found anywhere at Route 1, or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: 5% Ponyta: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave. Rarity: Common '''Primeape: '''Found at Victory Road (8 badges required) Rarity: Common '''Raticate: Found at Mysterious Grotto and Route 21. Rarity: Common Rattata: Found at early game areas. Rarity: Rare. Sandshrew: '''Found at Route 4 and Route 11. Rarity: Rare 10%, Common at Route 11 '''Sandslash: Found at Cinnabar Volcano '''and brown spots at '''Elegant Valley Shuppet: Found in grass in Lavender Town near Pokemon Tower. Rarity: Uncommon Spearow: Found at Route 1 in the second patch of grass before the first trainer. Rarity: Common Scyther: '''Can be found at Fuchsia City (last guy put "Saffron City"). Rarity: Uncommon '''Slakoth: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Snorunt: Found in Seafoam cave in Fuschia City, Also in Mysterious Grotto underground. Rarity: Uncommon Spheal: Seafoam Cave: Uncommon Seedot: '''Viridian Forest: Rare '''Seviper: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Slowpoke: Found at Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon Sneasel: '''Found at Seafoam Cave. Rarity: Rare '''Snorlax route 11 like Seviper. '''Rarity:(very rare) '''Solrock: Found At Victory Road. Rarity : Rare Swablu: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Uncommon Tangela: '''Found in Fuchia City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Tauros: '''Can be found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave and Pokecenter. Rarity: Uncommon '''Tynamo: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave. Rarity: Rare '''Torkoal: '''Found in the brown grass in Mysterious Grotto .Rarity: Common '''Tentacool: Front of Seafoam cave.Rarity:Common Trapinch: '''Found at Mt. Moon. '''Must have the "More Mt. Moon Pokemon" Gamepass in order to find one. Rarity: 15% chance. Same as Aron and Larvitar. Tropius: Found in Route 16. Rarity: Rare Vulpix: '''Found at Route 8 and Elegant Valley.Rarity Uncommon '''Whismur: Found at Route 8. Rarity: Uncommon Zangoose: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Zubat: Mt. Moon. Rarity and Seaform Cave: Common